


For him

by Sailorzeplin



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Song fic, who am I and Why am I like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorzeplin/pseuds/Sailorzeplin
Summary: Based on for him by Troye Sivan





	For him

**Author's Note:**

> Am I ever going to be good at writing?

We are runnin' so fast  
And we never look back  
And whatever I lack, you make up  
We make a really good team  
And not everyone sees  
We got this crazy chemistry  
Between us

 

Jeremy pushed gently on Michael’s shoulder, trying to wake him. “Michael, Michael c’mon wake up”  
“Mmmmph”  
“Michael c’mon I’m bored wake uppppp” Jeremy whines into his sleeping boyfriend’s ear.   
“Jeremiah Heere there better be a good reason why you’re waking me up at this god forsaken hour.”  
“I’m bored Micah, I wanna play video games”  
Michael shot Jeremy a look that only a sleep deprived teenaged boy could pull off, but immediately softened when Jeremy whispered, “please, you’re my player one Micah.”   
Their parents found them in the morning cuddled on a bean bag together, controls in hand, sleepy smiles on their faces. 

 

Jump starting your car 'cause this city's a bore  
Buying e-cigarettes at the convenience store  
Making new clichés on our own little tour  
Let's ride

 

The Cruiser sputtered out, giving an old cough before the battery died. Michael slapped the steering wheel desperately. Jeremy just sighed.   
“Michael there’s a reason everyone hates this car.”  
“Jeremy some people just can’t appreciate the finer things in life”  
“I really don’t think Ugly Betty here would be considered a fine thing by any sane person bro”  
“Well Jeremy I guess I’ll just have to live with being insane”  
Jeremy giggled before pulling out his phone and starting to dial a tow truck, but his hand was stopped.  
“Jeremy let’s leave the car here for a while, take a walk, enjoy life-“  
“You wanna get high somewhere don’t you?”  
“Jeremiah I knew there was a reason I loved you!”

We try staying up late  
But we both are light weights  
Yeah we get off our face, too easy  
And we take jokes way too far  
And sometimes living's too hard  
We're like two halves of one heart  
We are, we are, we are

 

Jeremy downed another shot, shit eating grin spread across his face as he watched Michael sip a daiquiri. He turned to him, mischief in his eyes.  
“Bro, let’s go fuck with Rich and Jake”  
“Jeremy I am a rule abiding citizen, I can’t believe you would think I’d ever do something like that” Michael exclaimed, even as he was already sliding off his chair over to where the two boys were curled up sleeping. Jeremy handed Michael a sharpie and they began, drawing swirling designs on their friends faces. When they were done they looked at each other’s work, before busting out laughing.   
“We’re bad friends aren’t we Micah?” Jeremy gasped as he curled up on the floor next to the couch.   
“Not at all Jere bear not at all”  
And if Rich and Jake happened to seek revenge, well, they were all friends. 

Eat a pill stay and chill, you don't need to go  
I'm about to bring emo back if you leave my home  
I'd panic at the disco and you'd rather watch a TV show  
Then I'll squeeze your booty real hard like I'm kneading dough  
Pizza boy, I'm speeding for ya  
We can get married tonight if you really wanna  
Me in a cheap suit like a sleazy lawyer  
And if you break this lil' heart, it'd be an honor

Jeremy and Michael curled up on the couch together, some cheap rental movie on the t.v. Their legs intertwined as they lazily brought their lips together in sloppy kisses, eyes red from the weed. Michael pulled away from Jeremy suddenly, weird look on his face.  
“We should get married” he whispered in Jeremy’s ear.   
“Wha- where’d that come from?” Jeremy drawled. “Dunno,” Michael shrugged “s’just that I love you sooooo much”   
The other boy giggled sleepily, before mouthing at Jeremy’s neck. The blue eyed boy arched gently into the touch before mumbling, “yeah we should get married”   
Jeremy stood up from the couch, stumbling to the kitchen where he rummaged in the cabinets before coming back holding two ring pops.   
“Micah you wanna marry me?” He giggled, sliding the bright red candy on the other boys finger. “Fuck yes” Michael said before putting the blue diamond candy on Jeremy’s finger, goofy smile spreading across his face. 

You don't have to say I love you to say I love you  
Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons  
We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue  
Sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money  
All I need is you  
All I need is you, you


End file.
